1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light emitting device and a display device having the same. More particularly, the invention relates to a light emitting device capable of improving light emitting efficiency and a display device having the light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method of realizing a white light emitting diode, a multi-chip scheme and a fluorescent substance application scheme have been widely used.
In the multi-chip scheme, the white light emitting diode includes a red light emitting chip, a green light emitting chip, and a blue light emitting chip, and a white light is generated by mixing lights of different colors generated from the red, green, and blue light emitting chips. However, the color coordinate of the white light is changed since the light intensity of the lights from the red, green, and blue light emitting chips is varied according to the unstable operation voltage and the ambient temperature.
In the fluorescent substance application scheme, the white light emitting diode includes a blue light emitting chip outputting blue light and a fluorescent substance excited by the blue light to emit yellow light, and the white light is generated by mixing the blue light and the yellow light.